Legends Of The Multi-Universe - Jaden And The Shooting Star
'''Jaden And The Shooting Star '''is Er202506's first short story. It is a parody of the Thomas & Friends book "Thomas And The Shooting Star". Story It was a Friday night, and way past the bedtime of Jaden Yuki. The other duelists were asleep in their dorms. But Jaden couldn't fall asleep at all. He looked at his alarm. It read 11:40 PM. So, he decided he'd need some help. He walked down the hall to the room of his friend Chazz Princeton. Slowly, he creaked open the door. "Psst...Chazz, are you asleep?" Jaden whispered. Chazz jolted awake, stopped snoring, and looked at the clock. "Oh man....." he groaned. The puffy-haired duelist opened one eye. "You slacker, its the middle of the night. Experienced duelists need their sleep...and so do you." Jaden just yawned. "But I can't sleep!" He cried. "I've tried everything. I counted monsters, I sang 'get your game on' five times, and I had some nice hot chocolate. But I'm still not sleepy!" At that moment, a long, bright light whooshed across the night sky outside of Chazz's window. It was the prettiest thing Jaden had ever seen. Well, besides Alexis. "Whoa, what was that??" Jaden asked urgently. "A shooting star..." Chazz moaned, still half asleep. Then, being himself, Chazz decided to play a joke on Jaden. "A shooting star is a star that travels through the solar system telling everyone on the planets it flies by how to get to sleep." He said. "You should try to catch up with it, Slacker. Maybe it'll tell you that too...." Jaden was delighted. "Wow, thanks Chazz! I think I WILL follow it!" And the little duelist raced down the steps of the dorm and out into the fields. "Now I can get some sleep." Chazz sighed in relief. "And get my stupid sleeping robe on. I'm glad that slacker didn't come in too early.....I just got out of the shower!" And he closed his eyes. Jaden walked down the dirt paths to get a better view of the star. He made it to the top of a small but steep foothill. There were lots of twinkling stars in the sky....but not the shooting star. He looked down the path going down the other side of the hill...and then he saw it. It was a bright yellow light moving down the path towards him. "Hooray!!" he cried. "The star will help me get to sleep!" But when he finally walked up.....it wasn't the shooting star. It was Tow Mater, McQueen's best friend, pulling a trailer full of oil drums. "Hey, Mater...." Jaden sighed. "Shoot, howdy Jaden!" Mater said. "I say, shouldn't you be catchin' yourself some Z's? It's 12:30 AM!" "I couldn't sleep; I saw a shooting star! Did you?" "No siree." Said Mater. "The only thing I've seen are these hundreds of oil drums i need to deliver. Suit yourself!" And mater drove quietly away. "Well, I'm catching that star!" Cried Jaden eagerly. "Chazz told me so!" Mater stopped. "You mean Chazzy Princeton? Aw, dang Jaden....be careful what you believe...." But Jaden was already too far away to hear. Jaden walked further along the forests and fields. Then....something landed on his head! Jaden gasped. "Is it the shooting star??" He said anxiously. But it wasn't. It was Owlicious the owl. "Hello, owl" Jaden said. "Have you seen a shooting star fly past??" "Noohooo, Noohooo!" Said Owlicious. "Bust my cards!" Jaden said. "Well, I'm going to find it no matter what happens!" He smiled. Jaden walked on. It was already 1 AM, and Jaden was getting worried. "I'll never get any sleep!" He moaned. Just then, he saw a light moving across the sky! "There it is!!" He said excitedly. He ran as fast as he could. But it STILL wasn't the shooting star. It was Harold the helicopter. "Jaden, what are you doing up at this time of night??" He asked. "Isn't it way past your bedtime?" "I couldn't sleep, and then I saw a shooting star!" He said. "Chazz told me to follow it because it tells characters how to fall asleep!" Jaden said sadly. Harold laughed. "Chazz was teasing you!" He cried. "Shooting stars are much too fast and much too far away for any character to catch, even a pro duelist like you! Why don't you try going back to your dorm? It's 1:22 AM! I was just going back to the Sodor airfield to get some sleep myself." And Harold flew away back to Sodor. Jaden was cross. "But I'm NOT tired!" he cried. Then he let out a long yawn. "Well....maybe I'm a LITTLE tired..." Jaden started back to the dorm. He could barley keep his eyes on the trail. Finally, he walked back into the building. Syrus, his best friend, was still awake too. "Where were you??" He asked. Oh Sy, I couldn't go to sleep, so Chazz told me to catch the shooting star that flew by earlier so it could tell me how to go to bed, but i couldn't do it...." Syrus chuckled. "Well, you DO look sleepy." He admitted. Jaden sighed once more as his eyes drooped shut. Syrus had to carry him back to his dorm so he could get enough sleep for Saturday morning. But it was worth it for his best friend. "Sleep well, Jay." Said Syrus. And he walked back to his own room. As he got back into bed, he said his last words of that Friday. "Well, if Chazz said the star would help Jay get to sleep, he certainly seems to have been right." He yawned. But Jaden didn't hear him. He was already fast asleep. Original Story Category:Er202506 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Videos Category:Transcripts Category:Parody/Homage